1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to polishing devices and, particularly, to a polishing device for polishing multiple workpieces at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
Current polishing devices generally include a bed with fixture for holding one or more workpieces and a polishing part for polishing the workpieces so that a surface of each of the workpieces is polished to a desired smoothness. To increase efficiency, a large size bed is required to hold many workpieces at the same time. As such, the polishing part can be used to continuously polish the workpieces, or more grinding parts can be employed to grind the workpieces simultaneously. However, the large size bed reduces space usage efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new polishing device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.